


Inspiration

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they help out Megaforce, the DIno Thunder Rangers have a down day and Hayley finds out something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Conner laid back in his chair, looking over at the others with a grin on his face as he sipped on the water next to him. Ethan was next to him, acting similar, but with a laptop on his legs and a coke instead of water. Kira was in the window, leaning against the glass with her guitar next to her and music sheets on her lap. Trent laid on the couch with his sketchbook and some colored pencils as he drew. “Kinda reminds me of old times,” Conner said. They all looked over at him. “But with less studying.”

“When did you ever study, Conner?” Tommy asked as he headed into the room and took his own chair, moving a bit so that Hayley could sit on the edge. Conner grinned back at him.

“I studied,” he said. “Sometimes.”

Hayley snickered at that and Conner threw her a hurt look which made her try to cover up the laugh a bit. The others weren't much better, though Ethan did lean over and patted his hand. Hayley looked at all of them. “So, what was it like to be active again?” She asked, changing the subject to their helping the Megaforce Rangers.

“Great,” Conner said. “But I think I'm getting too old.”

Tommy gave him a look. “I'm older than you, Conner.”

“Then you're way too old to be a Ranger,” he said with a cheeky grin. Tommy glared at him. Conner ignored it. Tommy looked back at Hayley.

“When did I stop being scary?” He asked and she smiled back at him.

“When they grew up,” she answered. “Which they've told me they are. I'm not sure if I believe it.”

“We're grown up,” Conner said calmly, taking another sip of water.

“We're taking an easy day,” Ethan agreed. Kira looked up from her music.

“I am working,” she reminded them.

“So am I,” Trent agreed, though the look on his face told the others he certainly wasn't working hard. Hayley looked over.

“Don't they usually ink the panels?” She asked and he grinned at her.

“Ethan and I started a web comic and I wanted to use colored pencils,” he said. Ethan pumped his hand in the air in solidarity.

“What's it about?” Hayley asked. Kira and Conner both started to snicker as Tommy shook his head.

“You don't want to know, Hales,” he said, trying to warn her. She looked at the three bystanders and then back at the creators.

“Guys?” She asked again as she ignored her best friend's warning. Ethan spoke up first.

“We thought there should be more women superheroes,” he said. “Because girls need more role models.”

“So we picked the best superhero we could think of,” Trent continued, not looking her in the eye. She looked between them and then at the others. Kira was trying hard to hide her laughter and Conner wasn't bothering to even tone it down. They were right when they said this was like the old days. She glanced back at Tommy who was looking in every other direction except for her.

“Captain Machinery,” Conner finally answered. She looked at him. “That's the name of the comic and the superhero. She's a woman who is very smart.”

“With red hair,” Kira said.

“And a best friend who she helps get through life,” Ethan said and Tommy glared at him.

“Yeah. I noticed that,” he said dryly. Trent and Ethan both grinned at him and he wasn't certain which had created it. He decided to be mad at them both. 

“You made me into a comic book hero?” Hayley asked, grabbing the sheets from Trent before he could manage to get out a protest. She looked it over and then handed it back before turning to Ethan. “Pull it up.”

Ethan did as she asked and brought up the webpage. They both waited a minute before it popped up and he handed her the computer. She looked through the comic, calmly reading it. Conner and Kira's snickers had died down and both of them were ready to go to their teammate's sides if this ended badly. Ethan and Trent were trying to pretend like they weren't worried, but it was clear on their faces. Finally, Hayley looked up. “You made me into the best comic book hero.”

Ethan and Trent both beamed back at her as Tommy just groaned. Ethan leaned back. “So, you're happy with it?”

“Yes,” she said. “Did you add in the other Rangers? What about the villains?”

“The villains hit too close to home,” Trent admitted and Hayley nodded. “So, we gave her some villains of her own. And we add in the other Rangers sometimes, but they're not main characters.”

“I especially loved the 'Captain Machinery meet Doctor Tech' storyline,” Tommy said dryly. Hayley looked at Ethan.

“Billy's character,” he answered. “The other Rangers love it. We pitted you two against each other and then you had to work together to take down the villain of the week.”

She smiled at that and then looked back at them. “You made me a superhero,” she said quietly.

Ethan snorted, Trent shook his head, Kira rolled her eyes, and Conner laughed. It was Trent who answered. “You are a superhero,” he said. “You just didn't get the fancy rock. Or ninja powers. Or anything else like that. But you're a superhero anyway. We just wrote about what you would be like if you had.”

She looked back at it and then at Trent “Do you still have all of the finished panels?” She asked. He nodded. “I want them. Also, why colored pencils?”

“Because you gave them to me,” he answered. She nodded.

“All of them, Trent,” she said firmly. Conner looked up from where he was sitting.

“I'll help you get them up tomorrow, Hayley,” he said.

“I thought you were resting,” she teased.

“That's today for today, not tomorrow,” he said. “Besides, I want to help.”

“Me too,” Kira agreed.

Hayley smiled at both of them, squeezed Trent's shoulder, and gave Ethan an approving nod. All four of them went back to work as she pulled out her own laptop and began to look over what they had done. She especially wanted to see the parts that were going to embarrass Tommy. As she glanced in the comments, she recognized several of the former Rangers in the comments and saw that their opinion was similar to the quartet's own. She glanced back at the others and smiled. She might not have been able to help save the world this time around, but she had managed to influence the people saving it and she had to say that that was worth a lot more.


End file.
